THQuality
'''THQuality '''is a blanket term describing a glitch that occurs in during a VGCW match, due to THQ and Yukes's shoddy development practices and reputation for developing downright awful games. THQuality generally describes when a glitch occur in the game, such as a graphical glitch or AI glitch, but can also be used to describe the poor gameplay experience that WWE13 tends to offer in general that is not associated with a glitch at all. The term can be used on its own, but is most commonly used as a hashtag (e.g., #thquality). Examples of THQuality *In an epic 6 man tag team showdown between Dr. Wily, M. Bison, and Liquid Snake against Proto Man, Guile, and Solid Snake, Proto Man was famously stranded on top of an invisible Table-san for several minutes. In an effort that would make Jake the Snake Roberts proud, he later drunkenly staggered back into the ring to break up a pin attempt and become unglitched. *While some cutscenes in create-a-story mode involving a championship belt let you choose which belt appears in the scene, some cutscenes do not let you choose which belt. *Sometimes when a character is speaking in a cutscene, it will display the wrong name next to his portrait. *The announcer will sometimes speak strangely. Examples are "Here are your winners, Mr. Satan Dan Hibiki and" or when saying the name of a custom title, it will add the word "Action" inbetween every word "The winner of this match and the new action hardcore action internet action allstar action champion-" *During a pin attempt, the referee will very rarely count to 2 without it going to 3. *During Hell in a Cell matches, if the two AI characters are outside the cell, they could end up being stuck in a pattern of hitting eachother against the cell wall for minutes at a time. *In 90% of matches played, the AI will attempt to break the announcer table. *A wrestler moving into or out of the ring will always have a second or two of vulnerable motionless, almost always leading to a successful attack by their opponent. *If the AI decides it wants to break the crowd barrier, it will continuosly do nothing but throw his oponent out of the ring and toward that area until he successfuly breaks it. *The crowd sometimes don't react at all to the match. *AI Submission matches will never end. *AI Table Matches last for a ridiculously long time. *AI characters may be left in an unbreaking 'dazed' state. One example of note is Eggman , who was left staggering in the corner of the 6-man tag match for about 10 minutes, until a hit eventually broke him out of it. *When doing a certain type of pin, wrestlers can do a reverse pin. This can sometimes lead to endless reverse pinning until someone either gets counted to 3 or kicks out. This happened during Barack Obama's fairwell match against Guile, and occured a few times during a Gurl Gamurr free-for-all. *In a Money in the Bank match, an AI pathing error led to Zangief famously winning the match mere seconds after it began, as three of the other wrestlers were unable to reach the ladder. Thus began the Soviet Screwjob angle. *Extreme Rules (no disqualification, weapons enabled) matches have extreme levels of THQuality, especially when the match length is set to short. Wrestlers will spend most of the match grabbing weapons and then dropping them, grabbing weapons from each other for extended periods of time, standing in place while the other wrestler grabs a weapon, not being able to navigate around larger dropped items such as tables or ladders, and the amount of damage inflicted during quick matches means that wrestlers can make nearly impossible squashes (their opponent barely getting to move or attack) or comebacks (a dominated wrestler suddenly hitting a single finisher and winning by pinfall).